25 Days of Teen Wolf Christmas - A Caroling We Will Go
by onlymystory
Summary: Kicking off my Teen Wolf Christmas series! Isaac wants to go Christmas caroling so Derek and Stiles take the entire pack out. There are complaints of course *Jackson* but Stiles and Derek have the perfect surprise waiting for their pups at home.


**From this prompt: Derek and Stiles spoiling the pack (in particular Isaac- he's a puppy) and ending the day in a puppy pile. Can be gen or established relationship. just the fluffy pack parents dynamic that gives warm fuzzies**

* * *

"Why are we doing this again?" grumbled Jackson. "It's fucking cold."

Derek growled at him while Stiles threw a scarf at Jackson.

"Here, this can keep you warm. Although you're a werewolf. If none of the humans are complaining, you have no reason to be either." Stiles had noted that Allison, Danny, and Lydia were shivering a bit but they weren't commenting. "And we are doing this because Isaac has had a very traumatic semester and his only Christmas wish was to go caroling."

Isaac glanced over from pulling a cap over his curly hair. Little bits kept poking out from underneath, making Erica and Danny smile a little. "If you guys don't want to go, we can stay home…"

"No!" A chorus of voices shot him down.

Derek wrapped an arm around Jackson's shoulders. "Jackson is going to sing and he's going to love it or he can be in charge of shoveling all pack member walkways for the rest of the year."

Jackson smiled brightly. "Caroling sounds like a blast!"

And it kind of was. Sure the weather was still ridiculously cold and they weren't the most harmonious pack. But they were together after a long semester away at college without any of the usual distractions. The entire pack had complained that just because Derek & Stiles were pack parents didn't mean they could make them do stuff like caroling but everyone had caved when they learned it was what Isaac wanted.

Most of the homes they stopped at seemed to enjoy the caroling, with the exception of one older man who berated Scott, the main pack member in his sight, about how not everyone celebrated Christmas and carolers shouldn't assume.

Stiles meant to lecture the man on being rude, they weren't trying to convert him or anything, just cheerful innocuous caroling.

But before anyone could do anything, Derek had shoved Scott aside and started singing Sevivon in a loud voice. The pack stared, utterly bewildered and kind of amused, as Derek sang.

When they were done, the man hugged Derek, said thank you, and slammed the door in their faces. It was a unique experience to say the least.

Derek's only explanation was that he and Laura had a lot of Jewish neighbors in New York City and he still remembered a couple things.

After two hours, they finally made their way back to the pack house. Derek had never quite felt like rebuilding his family home, especially after Peter died again during the year the Alphas terrorized Beacon Hills. Instead, just after the pack graduated from high school, Derek ended the lease on his apartment and bought a large house a few blocks from the Stilinski home.

Stiles loved being close enough to see his dad regularly and the house was big enough to accommodate the entire pack, though not everyone would live there once school was done and they could establish their own homes.

Boyd and Scott both sniffed at the air as Stiles opened the door. "What's that smell?" asked Scott.

Allison perked up too. "Is that cider? It smells amazing."

Stiles entered first and gestured for the pack to go on in. "You guys head into the den. Derek and I have a few surprises."

There were a few curious looks towards the kitchen, but Derek blocked the view and the pack shuffled their way into the den.

With the exception of their bedroom (for obvious reasons), the den was both Stiles' and Derek's favorite room in the house. Once the pack had learned to value each other and became a family more than just people who fight a common enemy, they found themselves wanting to hang out more.

Stiles had worked hard at designing the den. It was smaller, designed to crowd everyone into the room and around each other for puppy piles. The carpeting had an extra cushioned layer underneath and was soft as they could possibly make it.

Large couch cushions had been attached to the walls, allowing everyone to lean against something without being uncomfortable. The rest of the room was filled with pillows and blankets, while a projector directed movies on one wall.

It was the perfect place to relax and recuperate.

Stiles stayed in Beacon Hills for college, doing coursework at the community college and then going into training for the police academy. As a result, he'd been able to see various pack members find excuses to come home for a weekend just to drag Stiles and Derek into the den and curl up next to them.

Isaac made it home the most. The true puppy of the group, Isaac, through a fluke at the housing department, had been given a room without any pack members and it had started causing too many problems when they tried switching things around. Then his roommate turned out to be a witch with attitude. The pack had taken care of the witch, but Isaac was still uncomfortable. So he'd come home as many weekends as he could.

It got to a point where Derek just left the blankets and pillows in their corner, knowing he and Stiles would be cuddling up with and soothing Isaac in a few days anyway.

Not that either one of them minded. Stiles hadn't been fond of the pack mom title at first, but his dad had actually convinced him that it was a mark of honor. He reminded Stiles that most of the pack craved having parents who cared about them, or were still alive to care, and that calling him mom showed they trusted Stiles to take care of them.

Stiles hadn't complained since. He may have also started requiring gifts on Mother's Day.

It was only fair.

Now though, he followed Derek into the kitchen. "How's the cider taste?" he asked.

Derek turned around and sheepishly swallowed a mouthful of cookie. "Um…"

Stiles grinned. "Well at least I know the cookies are good." He ducked over to press a quick kiss against Derek's lips, that lingered a little longer at the sweet taste of frosting.

"I've got the griddle going," said Derek, "and we should be able to finish up in about 10 minutes."

Stiles started putting mugs and a couple big serving plates on TV trays. He filled one tray with an assortment of cookies, making sure to include at least 3 for each pack member and an extra one for Isaac. So he spoiled his second favorite werewolf, the rest could live with it.

They'd set up grilled cheese sandwiches, the kind with thin slices of bread and lots of cheese, and buttered just right. Just right, according to Derek, meant to the very edge so that the bread got nice and crispy without burning. All they had to do was cook the sandwiches.

When the second plate was full of grilled cheese, Stiles poured the cider into mugs and they carried the full trays into the den.

The pack was already arranged in their favorite puppy pile spots.

Isaac held court in the middle, where Derek and Stiles would sit against the wall and let Isaac cuddle between their legs. They'd figured out the arrangement worked as it allowed Derek to nuzzle at Stiles' neck while they fell asleep, and Stiles to pet Isaac's head on Derek's lap.

Lydia would lean against Stiles' other shoulder, with Jackson against her lap and Danny spooned up with him. Erica took up Derek's shoulder, with Boyd managing to sprawl against her and Derek's lap, and a hand clutching Isaac. Derek's three baby betas preferred to be connected to each other during puppy piles.

Scott and Allison curled up with each other, their heads always resting on a pillow placed over Stiles' calves.

The rest looked up, the wolves sniffing appreciatively at the food, and adjusted to sitting positions.

"What'd you make?" asked Scott.

"Grilled cheese, cookies, and cider," answered Stiles.

"Yum!" said Allison appreciatively.

Derek stepped over the pack, handing his tray to Boyd and then helped Stiles sit down too.

"Why the special treats?" asked Jackson.

"It's Christmas," said Derek simply.

"And we wanted to do something special for everyone," added Stiles. "It's nice having the entire pack home, even if it's just for a couple weeks."

"Did mom and dad miss us?" joked Danny.

Derek leaned over to ruffle his hair. "Every day."

Isaac shuffled a little closer to Derek, Stiles snuggled up against both of them and slowly the pack settled into being home.

An hour later, Derek looked at his sleeping pack, including his mate, and smiled. Happy Christmas indeed.

* * *

**If you're interested in following this series throughout the month, please follow me, not the story itself. I thought about doing chapters for each fic but some will be fluff & G-rated, others will be smutty & explicit, and a few may be a little sad. (Hey it is Christmas after all). I didn't want someone to be turned off from a lot of sweet fics just because a couple are sadder. So yeah, subscribe to the series, not the individual fics.**

**Also, this will have a new story up every day until Christmas and I am accepting prompts. You can send me a prompt on tumblr (onlymystories) or twitter (onlymystory). **


End file.
